


A Fine Line

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rejection, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon remembers his honor - this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Wyldon at Goldenlake in February 2010.

“I yield.”

Wyldon half-smiled down at her. “You improve every time we spar,” he observed. “Pretty soon you’ll surpass me.”

“I doubt that, sir,” Keladry said ruefully.

He offered her his hand. She didn’t want to take it, but how could she reject it without being rude? Carefully slipping on a pleasant Yamani Mask, she grasped his hand and let him haul her to her feet.

His palm scorched hers. A tingle numbed her fingertips and left a wake of heat as it rushed up her arm. Her pounding heart leapt into her throat, and she caught her breath in her throat as her momentum threw her close to him. She could smell the scent of him that was truly man, his leather and his sweat. She could see the hard planes of his face and admired the strength in his muscles. 

_I’ve got to stop doing this_ , she told herself sternly. _He was my training-master, and he is my commanding officer. It’s just a typical girly crush on an older man, and it needs to stop_. But Neal had never made her this hot and flustered, and Cleon’s kisses had never set her heart to pounding frantically.

Without meaning to, Kel glanced up and met his eyes. They were so close together their noses were a mere inch apart (so close), and as his deep brown irises delved into hers, her vision swam. She didn’t see his hands twitch as though to touch her, or see his eyes dilate severely, and the next thing she knew he was shoving her rather roughly away from him.

“Watch your step, Mindelan,” he said mildly. “You’re probably a little dehydrated. Go get some water. I’ll see you at supper to discuss New Hope’s revisions.”

It was a clear dismissal if Kel had ever heard one. The worst part was that she knew he had seen her reaction—she all but threw herself at him. Humiliated, and ashamed, and just overall angry with herself, she politely bowed and strode away, trying not to walk too quickly.

She felt his eyes on her back the whole way.


End file.
